Seo Kang Joon
Perfil thumb|250px|Seo Kang Joon *'Nombre: '서강준 / Seo Kang Joon *'Nombre real: '이승환 / Lee Seung Hwan *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gunpo, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiaco chino:' Gallo *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia:' Fantagio Entertainment Dramas * Seen from a Distance, Blue Spring (~En espera~, 2017) * Are You Human Too? (KBS2, 2017) * Entourage (tvN, 2016) * Entertainers (SBS, 2016) cameo * Cheese in the Trap (tvN, 2016) * To Be Continued (Naver TV Cast, 2015) cameo * Hwajung (MBC, 2015) * What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) * A Better Tomorrow (Naver TV, 2014) *Drama Festival Ep9 (MBC, 2013) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) cameo *After School Luck or Not (BTV, 2013) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) Películas *Beauty Inside (2015) * Summer Snow (2015) * My Love, My Bride (2014) Vídeos Musicales *Ailee & 2LSON - I'm in Love (2014) *HELLOVENUS - Would You Stay For Tea? (2013) *HELLOVENUS - Mysterious (2017) Programas de TV *The Return of Superman | 슈퍼맨이 돌아왔다 - Ep.163 2017.01.08 *The Return of Superman Ep.162 (2017.01.01) *(Mnet) 2016 MAMA Awards (2/12/16, como MC) *(Mnet) PRODUCE 101 (2016) Ep. 11 *(SBS) Law of the Jungle; Tonga (2016) *(MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (2015) Ep. 4-5 *(JTBC) Dating Alone (2015) *(SBS) Roommate(2014-2015, Season 1-2) *(SBS) Running man (2015) Ep. 230 *(MBC) We Got Married 4 temporada (MBC, 2014) pareja de Kim So Eun y song jae rim *(SBS) Inkigayo (2014.06.01, como MC especial) *(MBC) Radio Star (2014.01.29) Anuncios *'2016-2017:' Tony Moly *'2016:' Veronica for London *'2016:' EBSlang *'2016:' Nescafe Crema *'2016:' Coca Cola *'2016:' Blue Mountain (ropa) *'2016:' Secret Day *'2016:' Pocky *'2015-2016:' Aveda *'2015-2016:' Goobne Chicken (con Kang So Ra) *'2015:' Pepero *'2015:' NIX *'2015:' Timbuk2 *'2014: '''Cartier (con Yoon Eun Hye) Premios * '''2014 (7th) Korea Drama Awards:' Best New Actor (Cunning Single Lady) * 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: Premio a la Estrella Hot (Hwajung) * 2015 10 th Annual Soompi Awards 2014: Breakout Actor (Cunning Single Lady) * 2016 Asia Artist Awards: Best Entertainer Award (Cheese in the Trap) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' 5urprise. **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Sanbon High School **Dong Seoul University (Artes) *'Hobbies: ' Equitación, tenis, golf, piano. *'Tipo ideal: Las mujeres agradables y simples son bastante encantadoras (lo dijo en una entrevista para la revista 'Cosmopolitan'). *Comparte el mismo color de ojos con la actriz Lee Sung Kyung. * Fue capacitado durante 2 años en el canto y el baile y en su actuación. *Estudió piano en Malasia. *Antes de audicionar al grupo, él modeló en '''Seoul Fashion Week y también para diferentes marcas de ropa. *Al terminar el drama Cheese in the Trap se vio afectado ya que las criticas hacia su personaje fueron malas. Se decía que sus conexiones con el productor habían hecho que la historia sólo se inclinara hacia su personaje aún siendo un rol secundario, lo cual él desmintió. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Instagram Galería Seo Kang Joon1.jpg Seo Kang Joon2.jpg Seo Kang Joon3.jpg Seo Kang Joon4.jpg Seo Kang Joon5.jpg Seo Kang Joon6.jpg Seo Kang Joon7.jpg Seo Kang Joon8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1993